Elements of the Chosen
by The Digital Gate
Summary: Drabbles focusing on the Chosen and their element.
1. Izumi: Wind

**The Digital Gate:** Erm...something I did when I was bored. Only going to be six chapters, for the six main characters. Might do the other four if I could figure out their names...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**_Element: Wind_**

Wind. It blew against her face and played with her hair. It howled when angry and sighed when depressed. It whirled when provoked, destroying cars, buildings, and dozens of lives.

It toyed with Kouji's bandana, threatening to tug it off. It whipped against the sides of Junpei's latest chocolate bar. It dried Tomoki's tears whenever the eight-year-old was sad.

The wind flipped Bokomon's book's pages rapidly, causing the small Digimon to twitch angrily. It blew in Neemon's face and always, always recieved no reponse whatsoever.

It ruffled Kouichi's hair playfully and battered against his jacket. It helped Patamon soar gracefully in the sky, coaching him on. And, best of all, it made Takuya sneeze.


	2. Takuya: Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**_Element: Fire_**

Fire. It tore through trees, leaving them charred to the last scrap of bark. It enveloped small creatures when they dared cross its path. It eagerly devoured wood, cloth, or anything else that was fed to it. But it also brought joy.

It warmed him up by the fire when he was lonely and lured Kouji closer into the circle. It danced and twisted, entrancing Neemon and making Tomoki smile. It caused Izumi to stare at it thoughtfully and suddenly proclaim some phrase in Italian, making Junpei ask what they were and starting a conversation.

When it ravaged freely, it frightened Patamon; Bokomon was always quick to whisper soothing words to the flying Digimon. And whenever that happened, Kouichi would always remember something funny and would share it.

It brought them _all _closer together.


	3. Tomoki: Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Element: Ice**_

Ice. It fell to the earth in hard clumps, bringing harm. It covered pools of water, bringing laughter and joy. It froze into squares bringing coolness in drinks and relief for pain.

It caused Takuya to slip and occasionally fall. Tomoki would always rush to help him while Izumi watched and laughed at their leader's predicament. And although Junpei was equally ungainly, no one laughed at his expense. Instead, they all extended a hand.

Kouji, for the most part, would ignore it unless it was bothering him; he _never_ slipped. Neemon would turn it into some sort of game and would badger Bokomon to join. Bokomon never did and instead lectured Patamon on something that Tomoki never understood.

And finally, Kouichi would suggest they take a break and Takuya would gladly accept. Then they would all join Neemon, excluding Bokomon—who claimed he had better things to do but would start slipping and sliding like the rest of them as soon as Neemon crashed into him—and Kouji—who never relented.

Tomoki loved the ice.


	4. Junpei: Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**_Element: Thunder_**

Thunder. It crackled in the air and raced through electricity lines. It struck the ground so rapidly one could barely see it. It split open trees and tore through the grass, coaxing fire to take over. It didn't always strike the tallest object, as some expected but chose a worthy opponent.

It sometimes struck the camp when it stormed and he was always quick to offer Izumi comfort and security. She always blew him off, stating she could take care of herself. But she always scooted closer when she thought he wasn't looking.

It always frightened Tomoki and Junpei always had a card trick ready when it happened. Takuya would pretend he wasn't interested but would nevertheless come closer, and Junpei would feel proud and somewhat smug.

Kouji always claimed he wasn't afraid but would hover near Kouichi. Whether he did it because he himself was afraid or because he wanted to make sure his brother was safe Junpei never knew.

Whenever it boomed and whenever there was a sharp _crack_ in the air, Neemon never failed to jump up and squeal shrilly. Bokomon would then proceed to swat him with his all-knowing book before returning to comfort Patamon.

Junpei thought stormy days were the best.


	5. Kouji: Light

**The Digital Gate:** This one was harder to write. I never understood Kouji's personality.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**_Element: Light  
_**

Light. It poured from the Sun in the morning, showering him with warmth. It threw light onto well-worn paths, showing travelers the way. It sprang from surprising places, momentarily blinding some and making others blink in surprise.

Takuya would always be the one to get blinded. Izumi would always be the one to laugh at him. Tomoki would always be the one to stare on worriedly, and Junpei would be the one who joined in with Izumi.

Bokomon loved the light—and for that reason alone, Patamon loved it as well—it helped him read the pages on his book and made it easier to snap Neemon's waistband.

He also had a brother.

They couldn't live without one another. No matter how often they fought, the truth remained: they needed each other to survive.

**  
**


	6. Kouichi: Darkness

**The Digital Gate:** Decided not to do the other four Chosen, seeing as I don't know their personalities well.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_**Element: Darkness**_

Darkness. It seeped into cracks and into minds, driving them mad. It hid beside nearby objects, luring creatures to it on hot days. It rushed into places that held no light, glad for the quiet. It fell over sleeping forms at night, bringing comfort to some and sending fear into the hearts of others.

Tomoki was almost always afraid of the dark. But they always managed to calm him down somehow. Takuya claimed he wasn't afraid, but always found an excuse to stray near the fire every time. Izumi and Junpei both found the darkness comforting and said it never bothered them.

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon always feared the dark. They imagined that an enemy would take advantage of their drowsiness and attack, which was true, but they ignored their complaints anway.

Kouji never said anything. But Kouichi suspected that he, like Izumi and Junpei, liked the darkness. After all, darkness cannot live without light.


End file.
